The Window that admits Hope
by BetaBlood
Summary: With Jake being a fine gentleman and all, it doesn't sit for his girlfriend, who dumps him; while at the same time his friends are trying to find new love with the new kid from Texas that wears these weird pointy shades. Roxy tells him that maybe there is hope. Maybe his girlfriend will come back, or he can find new love that he can possibly find out his bedroom window. AU ROM/COM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Forget the tissues, hand me the tape!

Jake yawned as he had awaken from a dreary, non-memorable dream. He scratched his thickish black-brown hair and pulled his fingers back through it as the sun transitioned from the outside world into the inside of his house and onto his tan skin. He advanced his way into his bathroom and looked in the mirror to stare at his green eyes. They were a nice emerald; as he looked from side to side, seeing if there were any blemishes or bumps.

He washed himself up and brushed his teeth. With a wrapped towel around his waist, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to look for a morning drink.

"Jake!" An elderly female voiced yelled.

"Yes, grandma," Jake said as he rolled his eyes; grabbing the carton of orange juice.

"Do you or do you not understand that walking through the house in just your towel is bloody disrespectful!?" She looked at him with an intimidating glare. Jake smiled and chugged down the juice. "JAKE," She screamed.

"Heh, grandma I-" He was cut off with the snatch of the orange juice as he watched his grandma chug the rest down.

"W-wait! Grandma!" He snatched the carton back and shook it. The empty container was thrown in the trash as he watched his grandma snicker and walk away satisfied.

"Next time you walk around the house naked, I'm stashing all the goods and snacks." She smiled and place her long black hair in a ponytail.

His grandma was an active lady. She was energetic and filled with all sorts of wondrous life. Her eyes were green and she had tannish skin just like Jake but a little darker. She was exciting and since he was raised by her, Jake has felt like she has taught him more about life than school would ever teach him. Her last name is Harley and Jake's is English. His parents, who haven't been heard from for the 17 years he has been alive, had given him the last name. Truly that is the only thing they had given him besides life to him. All that being said, Jake has realized that even though his parents are gone, he has those few things to be grateful for.

"Jake, your friend will be here soon. Don't you need to get ready," She opened the door and grabbed a water bottle.

"Okay Grandma, see you! Don't get shot!" He yelled as he walked up the stairs into his room.

"You do the same!" She smiled and closed the door.

**X**

Jake walked outside ready for school and noticed as Roxy pulled up in her car.

"Hey, yo!" Roxy waved at him.

"You seem all around chipper today. What happened? You win another drinking contest?" He chuckled and pulled his seatbelt around him as she pulled off.

"No, and you know I've quit for the longest. It's been-"

"Six months." Jake delightedly stated.

"Six months and getting better." she smiled to herself.

"Roxy, you know I'm really proud of you." Jake said sincerely and kissed her cheek gently.

She giggled and smiled, "You're such a gentleman. It's all because I have a friend like you ,Jake."

He smiled again, hiding his lively smile.

"It's been three years since I'd started drinking. About around the time I'd met you right? That's when I started heavily binging on drinks."

Roxy pulled up around the school.

"Three years have passed and today is the fourth!" Jake and Roxy jumped out the car and looked at each other, as if connecting thoughts.

"Tonight we-"

"Celebrate?"

"Hell yeah!"

Roxy jumped up and down, silently screaming. She watched as Jake laughed and smiled eagerly until Roxy stopped to noticed his 'little friend' walking towards them and pointed towards her. Jake looked behind him to see his girl friend Jane walking towards them.

"Jane!"

"Janey!" The two eager teens grouped hugged the girl named Jane as she giggled a little and waited for her kiss on the cheek from the gentlemen like boyfriend.

After greeting each other Roxy started the conversation,"So what's up Janey?"

She averted her eyes and looked at Jake, then looked at Roxy, "Oh nothin' much. Same old same old. If I beg your pardon miss Lalonde, but I heard that there was a new kid from Houston making his journey here today."

"I know!" Roxy yelled, "I saw him this morning takin' the morning bus. We should have offered him a ride. We could've made a new friend. A good looking, attractive, potential boyfriend-friend."

everyone Laughed.

"He's the talk of the school today and I'm sure I'll see him around." Jane smiled and noticed as Jake was smiling at her. She averted her eyes again and looked towards him, giving him a docile approach.

"Is something wrong darling?"

"Nothing at all. After school, I need you to meet me in the gym." She averted her eyes for the last time and left.

"What's wrong with her?" Jake asked as they started heading towards the entrance of the school?

"I don't know. Janey isn't the type to need you after school. Maybe she wants to take your relationship to the next level?" Roxy snickered and elbowed him "Anyway, I'm heading off to class. Text me when you're ready to go. We'll go shopping and grab some snacks along with movies that have those blue girls you have a secret crush on."

He looked back and forth before shouting,"Roxy!"

"Later!" She hugged him and left for class. Jake scratched his head. He felt a little uneasy about today, but he continued on his way to his classes as well...

During lunch Jake watched as most of his friends were either freaking out or had no care in the world about anything that was going on at the lunch table. It was the usual.

"Caliborn sit your ass down!" yelled a girl with two single stranded braids falling down her back. "I can't see the boy!"

"Meenah, you should stop being so thirsty and finish your lunch because I don't know about you, but some of us don't even have a boyfriend or girlfriend yet, and you have at least one of the other." He gestured to a girl in a blue dress with medium black hair, wearing blue glasses. She glanced back at Caliborn who continued to rant how this was his chance to possibly have a boyfriend or girlfriend, considering that everyone at the school was kind of annoying. The girl Caliborn gestured at before looked at him, giving him a look of ridiculousness and started to dispute with him, "Cali, have you even seen the person? From what I know about him, he's a transfer student from Houston taxes with a love of swords and a My Little Pony character. He wears these thick pointy anime shades that hides his eyes, so eye color is unknown. He is 6 feet and has blond spiky hair. He is also an art student, so I'm going to assume he likes to draw, seeing how he's always carrying a sketchbook. Also his name is Dirk Strider." Caliborn and Meenah looked at her.

"Sounds like you're already sleeping with the guy-"

She banged the table and stood up, "Caliborn shut the hell up! Don't talk to Aranea like that!"

Jake cautiously lifted his hand as if he were in class "Um, Meenah you should probably sit down...People are watchin-" Jake was interrupted by his other friends. This was natural at the table. Caliborn and Meenah always hit it off at the lunch table, only to figure out that they're drinking buddies when it's time to party.

"Hey, Jake look!" Jake's other friend gestured to the new kid. He was passing their table. The whole table became silent as they watched him pass. Caliborn nudged the kid a little, having him trip over, dropping some of the leftovers in his lunch box.

"Oh."

"My."

"God!" Jake ran quickly to go help him. Seeing as this table caused enough problems, this was just ridiculous.

Jake helped him to his knees and started picking up his scraps, "I am so sorry! My friends can be assholes sometimes."

He looked over to see the new guy silently picking up the rest of his scraps and glanced at him. They stood up heading to the trash can on the other side of the cafetorium.

"Jake English," Jake said stretching out his hand. The new guy looked him up and down for a second, then shook his hand as well. Before he walked off, Jake stopped him, "A-and yours?" stopping him in his tracks, he answered, "Dirk...Dirk Strider." His body facing him again. He put his lunch box football style in the crease of his armpit while placing his hands in the pockets of his dark maroon hoodie. Dirk stared back at the tanish guy looking at his white shirt and green over shirt. He was wearing calico shorts, and they stretched to his knees and his black shoes.

"So how's school so far." Jake said breaking the awkward analysis.

Dirk took a second longer staring at him. "It's pretty cool. I see you have a lively table."

Jake looked confused and stuttered a bit "Wha- Oh yeah! Yeah! Again sorry about that. You see, my table is filled with friends of friends. I don't know half of the kids there, but I know most of them." He smiled and noticed as Dirk had a small smile forming across his face. "Well, that's unfortunate."

"In more ways than one. It's nice meeting you Strider!" He gave the new kid a pat on the shoulder.

"No...It was nice meeting you. Say Jake how about I sit at your table next time?"

"Anyone is welcomed my good friend." He smiled and they made their farewells waving each other off. He walked back to his table and noticed how everyone was watching him the whole time.

"SO!?" said Aranea.

"He's sitting at the table next time" HE closed his eyes waiting for some smart remark. The whole table looked at each other until a loud cheer burst off of the cafeteria walls and possibly throughout the entire school.

"English my friend, you have skills," Caliborn also watched as everyone giggled and fangirled. Why this was a celebration was beyond him...

After lunch and two of the most sluggish classes, he made his way to the gym. His girlfriend Jane stood there and watched him come in to gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what's this about, love?"

She looked around to see if anyone was around. Then she looked at his face and looked back down. A painful look was stretched across her face which formed the words that Jake would regret hearing, "I want to break up..." Jake's smile quickly deflated.

"Wait Jane I-,"

"It's nothing that you can discuss. I want to move on. I know you might say you'll change or become a better person, but...I feel as if you're stuck in a world where I'm _just _your friend. You don't kiss me passionately and you don't speak passionately. I feel as if we're stuck in one place. It's over. I don't want to fix it and I'm ready to move on. We can still be friends." She looked up at him to see if he would start crying. In place of tears was a smile.

"That's great!"

"Wha-"

"I thought you were in pain. If that's what was bothering you then I guess I don't need to worry. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and began to leave. "Thanks for everything," He walked out leaving Jane in the middle of the gym still wrapping her head around her doings and then left out...

Roxy watched as Jake approached the car. "Hey there Jak-"

"Roxy...Do you still have that fake I.D with you?" He looked at her getting in the car.

"Yeah...why?" She watched as he strapped his seat belt on and she did the same.

"We're making an extra stop."

**X**

It was 8:00 at night and Jake had just finished half a bottle of vodka by himself. He started crying and mumbling, slurring his words. Roxy let him sniffle and weep for about two hours.

"I don't know what I did wong. I give her love and happiness and for some reasons, she breaks-up with me." He took another swig.

"Jake it's okay, honey." She rubbed his back. She looked out the window, noticing how dark it was. She knew that leaving him tonight wasn't going to be the best. Unfortunately they had school tomorrow, yet it'd be Friday so they could hang out during the weekend to talk it over.

"Come on Jakey, change your clothes and lay down." She lifted his shirt off and replaced it with a black tank top. Then she struggled pulling off his pants replacing them with black and green checkered fleece pants. Jake sat up after being limp and watched as Roxy changed from her outfit to her pajamas.

"Roxy, you have a beautiful body." He started tearing up again.

"What's wrong?" She scurried over to him on his bed and hugged him. She started tearing up and began to wipe his face with her thumbs.

"Honey, it's okay. She's just realizing you're too much of a gentleman to start fooling around with her. You are okay. Roxy is here to collect your tears."

"Roxy it's my job as your friend to do the same," He grabbed her hands and placed them down and started wiping her face. He gave her a polite smile and she smiled back.

"You're my best friend," Roxy said giving him a hug.

"And you're mine," he said hugging her back. Jake slumped over and Roxy heard snoring over her right shoulder. She looked to find Jake sleeping. She laid him down placing the covers over him. After making a spot on the floor she laid down and began to dream...

It was 2:00 in the morning when Jake had waken up with a light buzzing in his head. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and then retreating back to his room to sit in the inner edge of his room that contained the only window in his room. He looked at the moon and then looked down in his yard to only notice a person in a hoodie with his hood up, passing through slowly as he stopped to look at the moon.

Jake cautiously opened the window and then jumped from the second story of the house and hid behind a bush. He let the ringing in his head clear up before jumping from the bush and on to the stranger.

"Surrender now you creep!" Jake balled his fist as the stranger pleaded with mercy.

"W-wait stop, stop, stop! I was just walking by!" The stranger removed his hood. Jake jumped off the stranger "S-Strider!?" Jake helped him up and brushed him off.

"I have to stop doing that! Yet, why are you in my yard ol' chap?"

Dirk looked at him and then laughed, "I was walking around because I couldn't sleep but it looks like you are struggling with something." Jake got a little uneasy.

"What are you-"

Dirk patted his shoulder "You smell like alcohol man. I'm just messing with you though"

"It's been a little rough for the past couple hours. I'm not in the best mood..." Jake rubbed his shoulder and noticed as Dirk pulled out another hoodie from what seemed like out of nowhere.

The hoodie was blue and black and he pulled it over Jake's head!

"What the-"

"You looked cold." Dirk put his hands in his pockets and looked back at the moon. Jake stood there looking up as well. He was still a little upset and tears almost began to form. DIrk looked back at him and jolted.

"Aw man, what's wrong?" He walked towards him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"My girlfriend dumped me. I don't know why I am so willing to tell you, someone I've just met, but after she told me everything, I just don't care anymore." Jake's head slouched down and he sighed. Dirk looked back and forth as if he was looking for something. He took his shades off and placed them on Jake's face.

"Why are you allowing me to wear these."

"You're feeling uncool right now. Those are the coolest things I own so...you don't have to worry about anything. I don't usually let others wear these so this is just for tonight." Jake chuckled a little and made a gentle smile across his face. He took the shades off then looked at them, then looked at Dirk who continued to look at the moon.

Jake noticed a few things. He had a really cool tan and cute freckles that spread across his cheeks. He noticed his eyes. His eyes were a nice and unique orange. He had never seen that color before and it peaked his interest in Dirk a little. The moon made them shine to the point where Jake could almost compare them to the sun itself. He wondered if he would be caught staring but, the color was so mesmerising. Jake smiled a little.

Jake took the hoodie off, "Well...Dirk, I will see you tomorrow." Jake handed Dirk his extra hoodie. He smiled and climbed back up the side of the house, considering that he didn't bring his key, and busting down the door would get him shot by his grandma. Explaining it was harder than just going with the flow. He watched as Dirk left right after Jake entered the window to his home.

"So, made a new friend?" Roxy lifted her head and smiled as Jake closed the window.

"Roxy?"

"I saw you talkn' to the new guy. What's his name? Strider? How did you meet him?" she smiled widely and giggled.

"Oh! We met today. Strider's his last name. His real name is Dirk." Jake scratched his head averting his eyes. He hoped he hadn't been to gushy talking to Dirk.

"Something about that conversation tells me that Jane's breakup will be forgotten quicker than you can blink," she smiled.

Jake looked back out the window to see if anything else would catch his eyes, "I don't know. It happened yesterday so it's still pretty fresh in my head. Y'know?"

Roxy got up and kissed his forehead, "Have hope my prince." she laid back down as Jake crawled back into the bed.

"Sure...hope. I don't know if I still have any," he lastly muttered before dozing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Actions take place.

Roxy and Jake were up bright and early. Jake was a little groggy from last night's little romp and he still had that numb, cold feeling. It was as if the alcohol in his system was pulling him down and making his day a little more trying than he had hoped. Jake's grandma was cheery and had no clue of his depressive stage and personally for Jake, that was the best for everyone.

Roxy and Jake pulled off towards school in silence.

"I'll...see you around." Jake headed straight for class. He didn't care to give Roxy her goodbye hug or kiss, and Roxy sure as hell, wasn't going to pressure him to talk and ask him about his feelings. Especially in the middle of school. Roxy sighed and noticed as Jane came out of her car, walking past Roxy without realizing anything.

Roxy ran towards her, "Jane! Hey- Jane wait up!" Roxy put her hand on her shoulder. Jane jumped a little and looked back, "Ah, miss Lalonde?" Jane watched as Roxy looked to see if Jake was further down so he wouldn't hear them. When she realized that Roxy was about to start talking about Jake, she asked the question that she'd been waiting to ask Roxy all day yesterday.

"How was he yesterday!? I'm sorry I didn't call you to ask miss Lalonde. I knew it was your 'freind-aversary' and I didn't want to ruin the mood by calling." She averted her eyes and started walking along side with Roxy toward the building.

"Yeah, he's taking it the way any dumped guy would take it; Light depression and hopeless vibes. He'll get better eventually. Just remember, you guys were dating for like a year. He's not just going to forget and proceed to be 'normal' friends with you for a little while."

"Yeah...sorry, I understand asking to be friends is kind of too much after you've broken the heart of your...ex- lover." They both stopped walking and had an awkward pause. Jane slowly started to walk away. "W-well, if you'll excuse me?" She started entering the building.

"Hey, Janey! I don't hate you. Me and you can still be friends. If you still want to." She smiled. Jane gave a huge relieved sigh and smiled as well. She gave a friendly wave and continued walking...

Roxy watched as Calliope, one of her year long friends, looked at her and beckoned her head towards the kid in front of her. Of course it was the new kid. Strider right? Roxy wanted to say 'hi' and all. It was the thought of him being bombarded by random strangers and people the two whole days he has been her that gave her the urge to not bother him. She gave Calliope a nod and turned forward to continue listening to the teacher. She was listening to the teacher discuss all sorts of mathematical functions that she still wonders whether she will use it in real life or not.

Roxy slowly raised her hand, " ...person... I have to go to the nurse."

"Miss Lalonde, can't it wait?" He said with a concerned look. Not as if he was concerned with her health; he was concerned at the fact that she could miss most of the lesson.

"I really need to go. I have a huge headache," She stated as she rubbed her head slowly. Roxy stood up and started to walk. She suddenly tripped over and watched as the class stood up and the teacher rush over to help her up.

"I need someone to help her to the nurse," the teacher was panicking, choosing Calliope, who of course offered to help Roxy to the nurses.

Calliope picked Roxy up and carried her on her back, heading off to the infirmary...

"Did you see their faces!" Roxy laughed and hiccuped as she tossed back and forth on Calliope's back. Calliope smiled a little and dropped her, "Hey! Cali, what's wrong?" Roxy stood up and brushed herself off.

"You know that was wrong Roxy." Calliope looked back and forth, watching for a teacher to ask if they were heading anywhere.  
"Aw...come on, Cali. I was trying to get us out of class for a few minutes. I wanted to talk to you without trying to listen to the teacher and having the fear of him calling on me asking 'why weren't you listening'." She made a stern face imitating the teacher. Calliope blushed a little. Cali looked away from Roxy, who kept smiling.

"Let's head to the washroom, I have to look as if I've hurt myself." Roxy giggle and pulled Cali into the bathroom. When Roxy looked into the mirror, Calliope slowly looked into the mirror herself, noticing her physical traits. She compared herself to Roxy...a lot. Cali compared her chocolate colored skin to Roxy's pale pinkish skin. Cali has green eyes, white, and short hair. She had a thick figure that she personally toned. Her nails are colored green and she is a very neat and proper girl who wore ankle folded pants with a nice dark green, knit made top. She is also a twin to her brother Caliborn, who helps way too much in making Cali feel like she is the shittiest twin since the history of twins.

Roxy is a beauty compared to her(in her honest opinion) and she keeps comparing the differences as she watched Roxy make realistic looking blood to make the nurse at least give her a band-aid so she can come back to the teacher not looking like a huge fake.

They left the bathroom and finally entered the infirmary, who actually gave her a band-aid without questions. As they exit they walked out running into Caliborn.

"Ah! Watch where you bitches are going!" Caliborn snapped. He rubbed his head noticing his sister roaming the halls with Roxy. He smiled mischievously, "Oh! Is this the 'girlfriend' you were mentioning last night Cali." He continued to smile.

"Calibron!" Calliope gave him a look of anger. She quickly glanced back at Roxy who was also angrily looking at Caliborn.

"Caliborn, stop messing around. It's horrid how awful you treat your sister, you oversized piece of shit!" Roxy grabbed Calliope's hand and they started heading back off to class.

"Be careful around my sister. She might be looking at your ass." Caliborn continued on his way...

During lunch Calliope didn't eat much, besides her apple. She kept glancing at Roxy, who of course was chatting it up with her friends. Calliope continued to watch Roxy talk to Jane, Jane talk to her friend Tavros and Tavros talk to his friend Gamzee and Gamzee to Karkat. So on and so forth, people were talking to each other. Cali felt unhappy though. She looked at Roxy chatting it up with everyone and arguing with Karkat about how preachy his father is.

"Karkat...your dad is so fucking preachy. I'd say he was a god himself brought down from the heavens to tell us all how there is a much better place than this earth." Roxy made a dreamy face and started laughing.

"Roxy, let's not discuss _your_ father's issues. Oh wait...you don't have a fucking father, so what do you fucking know," Karkat rolled his eyes as Gamzee leaned his head on Tavros' shoulder, "Bro, be happy you have a motherfuckin' father who treats you better than the motherfuckin' shit in the fertile soil he steps on."

"Well, I'm not taking back what I said. You all are complaining about my father; then don't come to my fucking house!" Karkat continued to eat.

"Karkat's feeling a little uhh...salty. Right Gamezee?"

"Yeah bro." Tavros rubbed his fingers through Gamzee's hair, playing and fondling it.

The table was chilled back and not necessarily loud until Karkat started debating with someone. Calliope liked the table she ate at. She was able to watch without being involved until she allowed herself to be. She loved the communication going on around her, as long as there was no trouble.

"Cali? Is something wrong?" Calliope jumped. She looked away a little. She was scared. Roxy definitely heard what Caliborn said. Calliope wouldn't admit it openly that she carried red colored feelings for a girl as pretty as she was. If she were to answer, Roxy will definitely look at her, scoff and walk away.

"Umm...I need to go!" Calliope grabbed her book bag and threw her trash out.

"See you 'round Roxy! See you 'round Tav, Gamz, Kar, and everyone else!" She smiled and hurriedly left the table.

"What's her deal," Karkat asked.

Roxy sighed while looking down and answered Karkat with, "I honestly have no fucking clue..."

**X**

Jake walked towards the car. Surprisingly he felt better compared to the morning.

He looked around wondering where Roxy was. he looked back and forth, finally opening the car door, sitting inside, and waiting for her.

He waited twenty minutes before she appeared, opening the door, no greeting, no 'hello's' just random silence.

"What happened?"

"Caliborn."  
"Wanna talk about it?"

She smiled at him "Of course Jake. You're my friend for a reason."

They stopped at Roxy's house before heading to Jake's. "We'll stay here before we leave for a while. It's a Friday. We'll do our homework at my house, then head to your house for fun movie night with your grandma." Jake silently agreed by walking out the car and following her to the front door of the house. He waited for Roxy to open the door and noticed a girl slowly walking towards them. The door opened and Jake alerted Roxy about the girl while walking into the house, "Hey Roxy, I think one of your friends are out here." He grabbed both their bags to set them down next to the sofa,

"Cali?" Roxy asked watching her approach the house. Roxy looked back at Jake, who winked at her, giving her 'encouragement'.

She nervously wiped her hair from her face and nudged a few steps closer to Calliope, "Hey girly. How are ya?" She gave a cheesy smile. Calliope averted her eyes, looking down towards her feet, "I'm doing fairly...bad. I'm sorry Roxy, what my brother said might have annoyed you. I was worried that you would be...I don't know, annoyed." She looked back up at Roxy.  
"Cali! I thought you were annoyed with your brother or me. Your brother is full of shit. I don't care what he says to me. I was more worried about you." They looked at each other for a split second and started laughing.

"Wow, I can't believe this just happened." Roxy placed her arm on Calliope's shoulders and smiled.

"Wow deary, I thought you were going to be mad." She placed her arm around Roxy's waist. They looked at each other. Roxy engulfed Calliope into a giant bear hug. Calliope smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey, Cali. Do you wanna hangout with us tonight? We're having a dang good sleepover at my place." Jake stood at the doorway waiting for their hug to shift over into the house.

"What do you say Calliope?" Roxy walked over towards Jake.

"Of course! First I have to go home and get my bag." She started running back towards her house, which was actually two blocks down. She took the bus home because Caliborn always takes the car.

"So..Roxy 'deary'? Is this a thing?" Jake snickered and shot her the same look she shot at him when she figured that Dirk and him were having too friendly of a conversation.

She looked at him and smiled, "I have no fucking clue, but to be honest, I want it to so fucking bad!" She shrieked a little and grabbed the nearest pillow, hugging it until she couldn't compress it anymore.

"But what happened with you and Dirk today?" She shot him back the same look until she watched Jake's face fall.

"Caliborn."

**Lunch Table seating chart**

Roxy's;

Most beta trolls excluding (don't sit at the same table or have completely different lunch schedules)

Feferi

Vriska

Eridan

Nepeta

Equius

Jake's/ Table

Most alpha trolls excluding (don't sit at the same table or have completely different lunch schedules)

Cronus

Kurloz

Meulin

Horrus

Damara

Calliope and Caliborn sit at separate tables.

Cali-Beta

Caliborn-Alpha

Beta kids and the trolls ancestors are guardians right now.


End file.
